1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control device that displays a thumbnail image of a tomographic image forming a three-dimensional image and displays a plurality of tomographic images forming the three-dimensional image such that the tomographic images are sequentially switchable when an instruction to display the three-dimensional image is received, a method for operating the image display control device, and an image display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a medical examination information integration system which enables a user to view various examination images of patients or radiograph interpretation reports has come into widespread use (for example, see Oyama Kazuo, “Clinical Information Integration and Management System NEXTAS”, Yokogawa Technical Report, Vol. 48, No. 4 (2004), pp 125-128).
In the medical examination information integration system, in many cases, when the user clicks a thumbnail image, such as a computed tomography (CT) image which is displayed on a screen of the system, a viewer application starts and a CT image corresponding to the thumbnail image is displayed.